opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/Yomazu vs Sengoku
Garp dashes to Yomazu *Garp punches Yomazu in his stomach *Yomazu doesnt move *Some blood is seen dripping from Yomazu's mouth Yomazu:You really are strong Garp.With a simple punch you breaked my strongest Tekkai. Garp:*smiles*I am right? *Yomazu tries to cut Garp but Garp jumps back *Yomazu dashes after him *Garp dashes at Yomazu as well *Yomazu disspears and appears behind Garp *Sengoku punches Yomazu into a rock Sengoku:Fatal mistake...to forget about me. *Yomazu gets up and releases a lot of air slashes at them *Sengoku just lets the attack to hit his gold body and Garp uses Tekkai *Yomazu dashes after them *Sengoku releases a shockwave at Yomazu *Yomazu usses Soru near him *Yomazu tries to cut Sengoku but Garp punches him *Yomazu is send flying *Yomazu stabs his sword into the ground and stops *Sengoku and Garp appear near Yomazu and try to punch him but Yomazu uses Soru to dodge Yomazu:You two are really strong. *Garp appears near Yomazu *Yomazu jumps high and dodges Garp *Sengoku appears above Yomazu Sengoku:GOLDEN BALL!!(Sengoku falls on his opponent with his heavy gold body) *Yomazu is hit and send on the ground *Garp appears near Yomazu who was on the ground and tries to punch him *Yomazu uses Soru in the last second Yomazu:*pant*This is.... *Sengoku appears near Sengoku and punches him sending him into Garp's direction *Garp prepares to punch Yomazu but Yomazu uses Soru once again *Yomazu is at a far distance from Garp and Sengoku *Yomazu's feet are trembling Yomazu:*pant*I am so tired already..*pant*. Garp:Dont tell me this is over. Yomazu:*smiles*Of course it isnt. *Yomazu takes 3 Demon Fruits from his pocket and eats them *Garp appears near Yomazu and tries to punch him *Yomazu blocks using his right leg Garp:leg???But his legs were so bad damaged how this can be? *Garp's punch is pushed back by Yomazu's leg *Yomazu kicks Garp into his gut and sends him back a big distance *Garp fastly gets up Garp:How was that possible? Yomazu:*smiles*Strong Leg Demon Fruit. Garp:*smiles*I see... *A lot of leafs start surouding Sengoku *Sengoku looks suspicious at them Yomazu:Sengoku.... Sengoku:What? Yomazu:*smiles*You think that is an attack? *The leafs hit Sengoku's body and cut him Sengoku:*shocked*This leafs...cut my gold body!! *Yomazu appears near Sengoku and tries to cut him *Garp appears near Yomazu and tries to punch him *A lot of leafs suround Yomazu and Garp isnt able to see him anymore *Garp continues his attack but doesnt hit Yomazu *Yomazu appears behind Garp and cuts him on his right shoulder *Sengoku tries to punch Yomazu *His punch slips from Yomazu's body and Yomazu cuts him on his left shoulder *Yomazu jumps back *Sengoku notices something sticky on his arm Sengoku:What is this?And what was that trick with the leafs? Yomazu:Leaf Demon Fruit and Sticky Demon Fruit. *Garp starts throwing a lot of cannon balls at Yomazu *Yomazu starts cutting them *The cannon balls explodes *Yomazu jumps out of the explosion but Sengoku appears above him Yomazu:SHIT!! *Sengoku punches him on the ground then releases a shockwave *Yomazu is hit by the shockwave *Sengoku tries to stamp on Yomazu *Yomazu jumps out of Sengoku's leg way *Sengoku tries to follow Yomazu but realises he cant move his leg Sengoku:he used that sticky thing on me. *Garp starts throwing another set of cannon balls *Yomazu starts cutting them again but jumps back faster *Garp throws a huge cannon ball at Yomazu *Yomazu cuts it in half *Sengoku emerges from the cannon ball and punches Yomazu on the ground *Yomazu fastly gets up and tries to cut him but Garp appears behind him and punches him *Yomazu is send flying a huge distance *Yomazu lands on a rock near the defeated Espada pirates Muramasa:Hey old man are you alright? *Yomazu hardly gets up Yomazu:Not really.... *Ray appears near Yomazu with no injuries Ray:I will help you defeat them with everything I can! Yomazu:You werent injured? Ray:I was but I used my power to take my body back in time before this fight. Yomazu:You can do that to anyone? Ray:No,only me and anything else thats not human. Yomazu:*grins*Perfectly. *Yomazu takes a Demon Fruit from his pocket and eats it Yomazu:Do it with me!!Make me younger!! Ray:I TOLD YOU I CANT WITH HUMANS!! Yomazu:*smiles*Just do it... Ray:I will try but.... *Ray puts his hand on Yomazu and desintegrates him Ray:*shocked*but he is human.... *Garp and Sengoku arrives in that place Sengoku:What you did to Yomazu? *Ray recreates Yomazu *A younger Yomazu,with long black hair and much more thing body appears Yomazu:I though this will never happen. Sengoku:*shocked*He is....younger? *Yomazu appears near Sengoku *Sengoku tries to punch Yomazu *Yomazu dissapears and appears near Garp *Garp tries to punch him as well but Yomazu dissapears again Yomazu:*smiles*Whats the problem?I am too fast maybe? Sengoku:DAMN YOU!! *Sengoku and Garp fastly dash to Yomazu *Sengoku and Garp try to punch Yomazu *Yomazu easly dodges all of their attacks *Yomazu appears behind the two of them *Garp and Sengoku gets cut on their chests Yomazu:This is how weak I am when I am old? Garp:*shadowed eyes*We are going to lose Sengoku.Lets do that! Sengoku:I approve. *Sengoku takes a sumo stance *Sengoku starts shooting a lot of shockwave with each hand *Yomazu hardly dodges all of them *Garp appears near Yomazu and takes a gomu gomu no bazooka stance *Garp tries to punch Yomazu with both of his hands *Yomazu tries to block Garp's attack using his legs *Garp suddenly stops the attack and releases an air blast *The air blast hit Yomazu and send him on the ground *Yomazu tries to get up but is immediatly punched by both Garp and Sengoku *The Yomazu on the ground transforms into leafs Garp:What the..... *Yomazu is seen far from Sengoku and Garp and releases a lot of air blades at them *Garp and Sengoku dodge all of them *Sengoku release a shockwave with both hands *The shockwave destroys anything in its way and reaches Yomazu *Yomazu jumps high and dodges the shockwave *Garp appears above Yomazu and tries to punch him *Yomazu blocks with his sword *Garp continues his attack and gets cut on his arm,but breaks Yomazu's sword Garp:*smiles*... Yomazu:DAMN YOU!! *Yomazu kicks Garp *Garp and Yomazu land on the ground Sengoku:It's true that younger you are more powerfull than us but......you are a swordsman after all and without your sword you are nothing. Yomazu:is bad! Marimo:YOMAAZUU!! *Yomazu turns around and sees Marimo *Marimo throws his sword at Yomazu *Yomazu catches it Yomazu:Why you gave it to me? Marimo:*smiles*Defeat them!! Yomazu:*sheds a tear*Thanks.... *Yomazu takes another Demon Fruit from his pocket and eats it *Yomau grows angel wings Yomazu:You are lucky....you will be able to see the 720 million beri man on its fullest.......THE ANGEL DEMON YOMAZU!! *Sengoku and Garp take a defensive stance *Yomazu appears suddenly behind them *Sengoku fastly turns around and releases a shockwave *Yomazu jumps high in the air *Yomazu lands on the ground and dashes to Garp *Garp tries to punch Yomazu but he dodges and jumps back *Yomazu dissapears and appears between Sengoku and Garp *Sengoku and Garp try to punch Yomazu who fastly jumps back Sengoku:What are you doing?You just try to make fool of us? Yomazu:*smiles*You thought that this attacks were useless?Look below you. *Sengoku looks below and sees 3 big cuts on the ground surounding him and Garp Sengoku:What the... *Fire starts to come from the cuts and creates a huge fire tower with Sengoku and Garp in it Yomazu:Burning Hell:Tower Prison!! *Sengoku and Garp emerge from the fire with their body completly burned Sengoku:Damn you.... *Garp start punching the ground *Garp creates a small earthquake with his punches *Sengoku puts his palms on the ground *Sengoku releases a shockwave from each hand in the ground Yomazu:*serious face*What are you doing? *A large explosion is created below Yomazu *Yomazu jumps high in the air *A huge hole is created after the explosion Yomazu:You though with that you will get me? *Yomazu looks where Garp and Sengoku were but doesnt see them *Sengoku and Garp appear fromt he hole and jump after Yomazu Yomazu:im in air there I cant dodge! *Garp punches Yomazu a lot of times and Sengoku punches Yomazu and sends him flying on the ground *Yomazu hardly gets up Yomazu:Damn.....*smiles*Most of my bones are broke.I think I will show you my most powerfull techniques now. *Yomazu moves his angel wings a bit *Yomazu shots a lot of feathes that move as fast as bullets *Sengoku releases a shockwave on them but with no effect *The feathes cut Garp and Sengoku a lot of times Sengoku:Why my shockwave didnt stop them? Yomazu:*smiles*Who knows..... *Garp dashes to Yomazu Yomazu:Beast Hell:Wolf's Tracking!!(Yomazu unleashes a really fast slash that marks his opponent if it cuts him) *Yomazu unleashes a fast slash *Garp cant dodge it he gets a small cut on his cheek Yomazu:Beast Hell:1000 Birds Slash!!(Yomazu unleashes a lot of slashes from his sword) *Yomazu fastly unleashes a lot of slashes *Garp uses Soru to dodge all of them *Garp appears in front of Yomazu *Garp tries to punch Yomazu Yomazu:1 down..... Garp:*shocked*What do you mean? *Garp suddenly gets cut all over his body *Garp falls on the ground full of blood Sengoku:GAAAAARP!!! Yomazu:You remember the attacks before right? Garp:Yeah..... Yomazu:The first one put a mark on you and the slashes from the second technique were like guided missiles. Garp:*smiles*I see.. *Garp goes unconscious Sengoku:I WILL DEFEAT YOU FOR THIS!! *Yomazu appears in front of Sengoku and slash him all over his chest Yomazu:I dont think so.... *Sengoku releases a shockwave from both of his hands Sengoku:ULTIMATE SHOCKWAVE!! *Yomazu puts his wings in front of him *Yomazu is hit direcly by Sengoku's shockwave *Sengoku falls on his knees *Yomazu approaches him with no visible injuries Sengoku:That was my most powerfull shockwave how the hell?? Yomazu:Like this... *Yomazu puts his wings near Sengoku and releases his shockwave back *Sengoku falls on the ground unconscious Yomazu:I'm sorry but....*smiles*I WON!! Milky:*shocked*I cant believe he defeated them.... *Yomazu approaches to Marimo and gives him back the sword Yomazu:Take care of it Marimo!And dont forget that this sword still got a lot of secrets you have to learn. Marimo:Thanks,but you will remain young? Yomazu:No I will change back when the effect of my Demon Fruit will go off. Marimo:What Demon Fruit? Yomazu:I used a Demon Fruit that takes away my humanity.It is a situational Demon Fruit but I always have it with me. Marimo:I see.You think we should help Shaco and the others? Yomazu:We cant we are really badly injured.I a bit afraid.... Marimo:Why? Yomazu:Because the wounds I have right now are not that much for me in my younger form but once I will get old again it may kill me..... Marimo:We better hurry and treat you!! Yomazu:Yeah. Category:Blog posts